How Jiraiya gets his information
by wonderwoman29
Summary: A day in the life of Jiraiya to see how he really does research.


How Jiraiya Gets His Information

Jiraiya walked out of his apartment with a notebook in hand. He walked over to the Hokage tower. It was early in the morning and no one was awake. He placed a note on Tsunade's desk. The note simple said that he needed the day off for research. He, then, went to the gate. He walked out towards the hot springs. The day was picking up and women were arriving at the hot springs. Oddly enough Jiraiya left, leaving a clone in his place to keep up his reputation. He walked through the forest back to the gates. He went to the hospital. He walked up to Sakura and asked to see her anatomy books. She walked him to her office and showed him where she kept them. She walked out and Jiraiya smiled as he remembered how he got Ino and Sakura to help him with his books.

Flashback- 2 years ago

The girls were at a bar. They were getting pretty loaded(drunk). They were ranting on and on about the fights that they just had with their boyfriends, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They had started dating earlier that week(a/n: we wont go into details as to why they were pissed but I assure you that they deserved to be). Two attractive guys walked up to the girls and started to flirt. Jiraiya giggled to himself as he started to scribble into his notebook. The girls were now completely wasted. They started to flirt back. Then the group got up and moved to an isolated booth in the corner of the bar. They started to make-out. Jiraiya took out a camera and took a picture of them. Then, he tore the boys a new one for trying to take advantage of a girl. He took the girls home. The girls made up with their boyfriends and had no memory of the night before. One day Jiraiya asked the girls to meet with him. He made his proposal. He asked the girls to help him write his books, to help him with the woman's psychie and what they like and don't like. The girls immediately refused. Then he showed them the picture and said that they would be perfect characters for one of his books. Grudgingly they agreed.

End flashback

To this day, the girls help him with what they can. Last year they tried to rebel against him but that stopped when their boyfriends almost got a hold of the picture. Finally, they started to like helping him. They even wrote their own books, published by Jiraiya, for women. Both turned out to be best sellers. They wrote under the names of Forehead and Pig. Back to Jiraiya. He looking in a book to see how far back a woman can bend, if she is flexible. Sakura came back after she made her rounds. Jiraiya was leaving when she handed him some manuscripts. One was titled "Clouds" by pig and the other "Stars" by forehead. He put them in his bag and smiled. At least he had someone to take over his writing when he died. He tried to have Naruto do it but Jiraiya was seriously starting to think that naruto wasn't right in the head.

Jiraiya left and went over to ANBU's interrogation and torture department. He went inside to the leader's office. There were two desk's one for the leader the other for the second in command. That was Ino and Ibiki. After about ten minutes, Ino walked in with a stack of reports she had to do. Slowly Ino was being trained to take over for Ibiki. She walked over and handed Jiraiya a file. The file had "woman's mind" written on it. He took the file from Ino, book from Sakura, and the manuscripts back to his house. He started writing. After a while, his alarm rang. He looked over at the time and ran back over to the hot springs. He slipped inside and replaced his clone. He then got up and left.

It was late at night when he heard squealing and banging at the door. Well not really night more like early morning. Nah, it was more of that inbetween time when you really don't know whether to call it night or morning. He opened the door and was tackled by both of the girls hugging him. He wondered if he was perhaps dreaming or maybe they were drunk. They got off of him and helped him up. They all sat on the couch. The girls told him that those idiots, Jiraiya's own deliberation, boys had finally proposed to them. Seriously, Sasuke and Shikamaru are dating the hottest girls, except for Tsunade. He was about to tell them that they wouldn't have to help him anymore when they told him that they would write stories of their honeymoons. He smiled. After they left, Jiraiya went to his desk and sat down. He began to write again. He pulled out the information that the girls gave him and it was a lot of good, useful information. He smiled and thought back pervertedly to when the girls had hugged him. He opened up a drawer to get a pen when a mouse trap caught his fingers. There was a note from the girls next to it that said, 'stop thinking of us in that way, you pervert.' Jiraiya smiled and laughed. They had his house booby trapped and he didn't know where any of it could be found.


End file.
